Baby Boy
by Alis Clow
Summary: Draco e Harry são atingidos por um feitiço. E cabe a Severus cuidar deles.  Kid!Fic/Slash


**Título: **Baby Boy  
**Autor: **Alis Clow  
**Beta: **Dany Ceres (a.k.a. meu-braço-direito-e-esquerdo)  
**Par/Personagem: **Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Severus Snape  
**Classificação: PG-15  
Número de Palavras: **Quatro drabbles e uma double drabble  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter? Meu? Há, há! Isso foi uma piada? ._.  
**Desafio PSF Tournament: **Nº 68 - kid!fic.  
um cenário, embora não obrigatório:  
O ex-espião, e sonserino Draco Malfoy é atingido em um dos combates entre a Ordem e os DE por um feitiço desconhecido que faz com que o homem de 19 anos volte a ter 5. Até que a Ordem descubra o contra feitiço, alguém tem que cuidar da criança.  
Bonus: Se Harry cuidar do loiro  
Bonus [2]: Se eles [Draco e Harry] ficarem (Bônus Usado)  
Bonus [3]: Se Harry também for atigido pelo feitiço. (Bônus Usado)  
**Desafio proposto por: **Dany Ceres  
**Notas:** Dany, tô te devendo minha vida, luv.:*

* * *

Quando Snape viu o feitiço atingir Draco em cheio no peito, a primeira coisa que ele pensou é que tinha perdido o garoto. Rapidamente, ele aparatou ao lado do sonserino, segurando-o antes mesmo dele bater no chão, desacordado. A batalha rugia a volta deles, e Snape sabia que estava se expondo , mas não havia alternativas. Draco era importante para ele de mais maneiras do que ele jamais conseguiria admitir. Era um modo de traçar um caminho diferente.  
Quando Harry Potter caiu, porém, atingido pelo mesmo feitiço que Draco, tudo o que Severus pensou é que o mundo devia mesmo odiá-lo.

* * *

Com algum alívio e completo desespero, Severus recebeu a notícia. Crianças. Ambos com exatos cinco anos. Ou melhor, um com cinco anos e três meses e outro com cinco anos e um mês, como explicou Poppy com o ar mais calmo do mundo. Severus nunca quis tanto azarar alguém.  
Os dois meninos dormiam tranquilamente quando Severus foi juntamente com Albus ver os dois. Um loiro e um moreno. Draco era bem maior do que Harry, mas isso era compreensível pelo passado do outro rapaz.  
"Severus, meu caro, preciso de um favor seu."  
Snape fechou os olhos, já esperando pelo pior.

* * *

Ter seu disfarce destruído quando salvara Harry Potter na batalha não foi tão ruim assim. Nem ter que ficar preso em Largo Grimauld. Ruim era cuidar de duas crianças pequenas.  
Draco era impossível. Nenhuma surpresa nisso. Severus se lembrava bem como o menino era na ausência de Lucius ou Narcissa para domá-lo. Mas havia coisas que ele não sabia. Como a alergia a leite ou o medo do escuro. Ou a tendência a proteger crianças menores que ele, mesmo que proteger incluísse mandar e desmandar.  
Não era fácil, mas se Severus fosse honesto consigo mesmo, tampouco era tão difícil assim.

* * *

Harry era quieto. Era quase irritante ver o quão calado ele era. Ele pouco falava, exceto quando necessário e ria pouco. A interação dele com o mundo era mínima. Em geral, ele apenas sentava em um canto e deixava que Draco dominasse a cena.  
Ele sabia do passado de abuso dos Dursley, mas explorar uma criança tão pequena a ponto dele se oferecer para lavar a louça ou o olhar de medo quando ele quebrou a xícara do café eram inexplicáveis. Assim como os pesadelos, o choro silencioso e os gemidos abafados.  
Depois disso, Harry passou a dormir com Severus.

* * *

Severus dizia a si mesmo que cuidar dos meninos, era apenas seu trabalho. Mas dificilmente seu trabalho incluía ajudar Harry a superar seus medos ou deixar que Draco também dormisse em seu quarto pelo medo do escuro. E certamente não estava incluso no seu trabalho ajudar Harry a se familiarizar com magia ou ficar observando enquanto os dois brincavam. Eles formavam um contraste único e simultaneamente, eram harmoniosos juntos. Harry sempre segurava a mão de Draco quando ficava escuro Draco abraçava o moreno quando ele acordava com o rosto cheio de lágrimas, soluçando silenciosamente. A desenvoltura e a intimidade com que os dois se relacionavam assustava Severus demais, principalmente porque o carinho e os toques aumentavam, a medida que os meninos cresciam um ano por dia. As duas semanas voaram diante dos olhos de Severus. E nada o preparou para ver que, embora Harry e Draco já não dormissem com ele, eles continuavam a dormir juntos, e aparentemente, nus. Ele não mencionou nada, achando era um evento isolado. Na manhã seguinte, porém, quando os meninos não desceram para o café no horário comum, ele abriu a porta do quarto para encontrar os adolescentes, quase homens, dormindo abraçados, sujos de sêmen.

* * *

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Olá, gente!

Nossa, essa fic é bem antiga! Eu nem me lembrava de tê-la escrito até ter recebido uma review dela no Livejournal do PotterSlashFics, onde ela está postada. Quando vim olhar aqui, notei que não a tinha postado. Só para vocês terem uma noção, essa fic é datada de **agosto de 2008**. Dois anos desde o último PSF Tournament. Ah, saudades...

Enfim, uma kid!fic rapidinha que foi dada de presente à marida.

Espero que gostem!

Alis~~


End file.
